Home is Where the Heart is
by aiokikasete
Summary: Nejiten one- shot. When Neji returns after a mission gone awry, Tenten is the only one he goes home to.


She clung to him desperately, pressing him close to her body, close to her heart. Chest heaving with every stuttered breath she tried to take while silent sobs threatened to overcome her, she could not believe that he was right here in front of her.

Two shadows merged as one in the moonlight for an eternity, breathing in the essence of each other.

"Neji…" She couldn't help the sudden tightening of her arms, trying to bring him even closer, not allowing even a millimeter of distance between them. Too much time had passed since she had had him by her side and not just in her dreams and in her prayers.

In answer, he gently pressed his cheek against the top of her head, hands stroking her back in reassuring moves. Feeling her unsteady breathing and something hot and wet seeping into the collar of his _gi_, the long- haired shinobi frowned and leant slightly back, shifting his hands to cup her face tenderly. Moonlight from the single window in the room shone and lit up her face, and he could see clearly the glistening streaks there. A calloused thumb gently traced her cheekbone, wiping away the tears that were just tumbling down from those beautiful eyes he had had in his mind every night since he was away from her. That she was crying for him caused something to crack and give inside his heart, and he found his throat constricting as unnamed warmth started spreading from his chest to the back of his eyes. The sight of her beautiful face wavered and blurred for a moment, and Neji blinked rapidly to clear the sudden film of moisture. Taking a deep breath, not even realizing that he had held it for the past few moments, the pearl- eyed shinobi tucked his love firmly against himself, her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his shoulder, and he smiled a little as he felt the tiny puffs of breath when she exhaled, still sniffling, against his bare neck.

"I'm back, Tenten." He was back where he had always belonged. The past few months held prisoner and kept under lock and torture faded in his mind when he finally understood that he was free, freed and free to come back to _her_. Neji's eyelids fluttered closed as he succumbed to the powerful feeling of peace and security that he had not felt even as he had been rescued from the dank cellar, even when he had stepped across the threshold of Konoha. He was here, and she was in his arms, and nothing else mattered anymore…

Tenten muffled a small shriek when she felt him collapse against her, long ink-coloured hair sweeping across her face as his head thudded hard against her shoulder. She gasped as she registered his too- thin frame, the lines of strain and fatigue on his chiseled face, and the blood dripping steadily from hidden wounds. _Neji… _Frantically, she shifted so that his weight rested against her side, and she started moving him carefully to her futon. Bending down slowly so that Neji could slide down onto the futon, she placed a hand behind his head and laid it gently against the pillow before covering him up with a thick blanket. Tenten hurried and called up Konoha's famed medic, Sakura Haruno, using the phone by the bed.

"Hello! Sakura, this is Tenten. Neji needs medical attention now. He's at my apartment, please, please come immediately!"

"Tenten! I was about to call you! Neji disappeared the moment the ANBU guards brought him back to Konoha! Thank Kami that he's found. And yes, I have already prepared to give him full medical attention. Give me 5 minutes!"

Tenten had already stopped listening the moment she finished talking and had turned back to the unconscious Neji, trembling fingers tracing the deep hollows of his cheeks, the downturned corners of his chapped and bloodied lips. _Neji, what was done to you-?! _Tears once again dripped down unknowingly, splashing on to his face and chest. Reaching for the hand lying prone at his side, Tenten grasped it with both of her hands, kissing the inside of his wrist and holding it up to her cheek. She could feel the burn marks and numerous cuts on his hand, more so the feel of his knuckle bones jutting against his pale skin. She knew without further looking that Neji's frame was emaciated and she trembled with hurt and rage at the sheer thought of him suffering for Kami- knows how long and under what conditions. Who dared lay a hand against him! Placing his hand down to rest, Tenten began pacing the room, waiting impatiently for Sakura to arrive and quickly heal her love.

There were two firm knocks against the cherrywood door to her apartment. Immediately, Tenten rushed to answer it, nearly pulling the knob out in her anxiety. A pink- haired kunoichi stood outside and with confident strides, patted Tenten on the shoulder reassuringly before focusing her attention on the prone figure lying on the futon.

"We suspect that Neji had been tortured through physical means and starvation. The ANBU that Tsunade- sama sent out to rescue him found him in Kirigakure, where he was held prisoner by outlaw nin in their hideout. We suspect an ambush, with an aim to steal information about Konoha from Neji." Speaking as she efficiently inspected Neji for outward injuries and fractures, Sakura seemed satisfied that he would heal well, although there were some serious piercings and bruises that indicated internal injury from sustained beatings. "It seems that Neji held up well even under interrogation by torture. He has not given away any confidential intel about Konoha. Also, we think the outlaw nin had been keeping tabs on Neji in order to find out that he is a Jounin from our village and that he would be travelling on a solo mission 3 months ago. Tsunade- sama has already sent out Hinata-san's team to capture any remaining outlaw nin that weren't killed by ANBU during the rescue mission". Sakura's hands glowed green as she started applying chakra to heal the injuries that she had found on Neji.

Tenten kept silent as information about Neji and where he had been when he did not return from his mission on the planned date. Tenten had been worried to the point of distraction, and she had not managed to focus on training and the few missions that Tsunade- sama had sent her out on, understanding the kunoichi's feelings. Sakura understood the other kunoichi's silence, knowing that she needed to take in the given information to fill in the gaps that had tormented her for so long ever since receiving news that Neji was already a week late in reporting back and there were no updates from the Jounin. "Tenten, he's going to be all right. I have already patched up the majority of his injuries, though he's advised not to move too much as his spleen was bruised through repeated impact. Also, he would need plenty of nutrients before he can get back in form for training and missions. I have prepared a list of food to incorporate into his diet when he awakens. Make sure that he gets plenty of liquids as well." The efficient medic- nin took out a scroll and, smiling gently, placed it into Tenten's hands. "I understand your anger and your hurt that you must surely be feeling now; I decimated half a forest when Sasuke and Naruto came back badly injured from their last mission. But trust me, he needs you here more than he needs you running after those bastard nins that hurt him. You understand what I'm trying to tell you, right?"

"Sakura- san, arigatou. Yes, nobody can separate me from him at this moment. I have waited too long for him to come back to do anything rash and silly. Plus, I wouldn't want him to worry when he's not healed." Turning her gaze onto Neji's face, her chocolate- coloured eyes softened, and Sakura took a moment to wonder at the absolute love that radiated from the older kunoichi for the man she had just administered to. Tenten returned her attention to Sakura, and gave her a hug that spoke volumes about her gratitude for coming so promptly the way she did.

"You are welcome, Tenten- san. I'll be going then. Do call me at the hospital should you need more advice on Neji's health! Ja ne, and oyasumi!" With that, Sakura waved as she stepped out of the threshold of Tenten's apartment.

Padding back silently to the edge of the futon, Tenten released the ribbons tying her hair into buns and shook it free. Sitting down and resting her back against the wall, she gently lifted Neji's head and let it rest on her lap, shifting so that he would be in a comfortable position. Stroking his hair softly, Tenten slid off into sleep, one arm resting protectively across Neji's chest. They were home.

Soft sunlight shone into the bedroom, bathing it in its golden touch. Beneath his eyelids, Neji's eyes moved but he remained still. Tenten sat beside him, checking his bandaged wounds for signs of infection and changed those that had soaked through with blood. She had had to curb her crying when she had first seen the wounds, some clearly made with sharp edges, others that were deep and round, suggesting painful torture through piercing. Remembering Sakura's warning about his bruised spleen, Tenten gently turned him around to tend to his back wounds and bruises to prevent jarring him. Hours ago, when she had awoken, Tenten had immediately fed him water using a syringe, and wet his chapped lips using a damp cloth. A pot of chicken porridge was simmering on the stove, with Tenten hoping that he would waken that day to partake of the meal. Once she had taken care of the dressings, Tenten started to clean his body, wiping away the mud and dirt that clung to his skin and hair, then changed his clothes into a clean yukata so that he might be more comfortable.

"Have a good rest, darling. I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up." So saying, Tenten placed a soft kiss on his forehead right on his branch family seal. Picking up the dirty clothing, she proceeded to wash and hang them up. He would like to keep them for it was his favourite mission wear.

The day steadily proceeded into evening. In the afternoon, Lee and Gai sensei had stopped by once they had heard the news of their teammate's return. The green beasts of Konoha had been uncharacteristically silent, kneeling down beside the futon on which Neji rested. Gai had grasped Neji's hand and held it, and his determined gaze had looked at Tenten. She had acknowledged his adamant belief that Neji would be fine with a quiet nod and a smile of gratitude for his care. Lee had hugged her before they left, saying that he would be waiting for the three of them to resume group trainings real soon. Tenten had hugged him back, tears almost coming out as she received the words of care from her old teammate. Now, with the sun setting in a sky filled with jeweled hues, Tenten lay down beside Neji's still figure, resting her head against his shoulder, both their hands clasped together and held to Tenten's heart. It was so strange that in these circumstances, Neji's presence could still give her a sense of peace and comfort, even though he was the one hurt. It was a relief to see his breathing gradually becoming more smooth and even as the day had progressed, indicating that he was no longer comatose but was now resting deeply. Tenten breathed in, taking in the scent and essence of him, before falling asleep, the two of them bathed in the fiery red of the setting sun as they slept.

_So tired. I have never felt this exhausted before. _Neji thought groggily. His mind struggled to come awake, even as he felt the bone- deep fatigue permeating through his entire body. It was strenuous even attempting to open his eyes. After a few moments of trying, Neji finally lifted his eyelids, blinking a few times to orientate himself. All he could see from his position was a display of weapons on the wall in front of the futon, and some scrolls of poems in the Yong language. A low end table with a bonsai tree was set to the wall, holding more scrolls and a kunai stand. Understanding where he was, Neji immediately set to finding the owner of the apartment. He finally realized that someone was lying beside him, her warmth and softness discernable even through the blanket. Neji realized that their hands were intertwined and held to her chest. She was sleeping so sweetly. A soft smile crept onto his face and stayed there as he summoned his remaining energy to squeeze her hand. He fell asleep again with the feel of her heartbeat against their hands.

When Tenten next woke up, it was to a pair of lavender- hued eyes staring at her tenderly, if a little glazed from fatigue. One of his hands was playing idly with a tendril of her hair, and his lips were curved in that gentle smile that she had fallen in love with a few years ago. "Neji!" Immediately, Tenten reached out and gave him a fierce hug, rejoicing when his arms wrapped around her to return it, holding her as closely to him as she was him even when she saw a trace of a grimace across his face before she was buried in the crook of his shoulder, kissing the warm skin on the side of his neck, so thankful that he was all right, that he had returned to her.

"Neji, I love you." She whispered almost shyly, even though those three words had been exchanged between the two before, frequent but still fiercely cherished. She felt him stir in her arms and his head bent down to kiss her lips tenderly, holding their kiss for an unbroken, perfect minute. Tenten closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to fully absorb the kiss and drank in the moment of love with her koishii.

"Tenten…" Neji slowly broke off the kiss, shifting his lips to the tip of her nose, then her forehead. "I knew you would be here waiting for me. That's why I had to come here right after coming back to Konoha. I'm sorry for being gone for so long." His arms tightened around her waist as his body savoured in the reality of her when all he had had for the past few months were memories that were but a shade of his real Tenten.

"Neji, there's no need for you to apologise. It's not your fault; Sakura has already told me what happened when you were in Kirigakure. I'm just so glad that you came home safe." On the last note, her voice threatened to crack and her body trembled as she recalled the dark moments while waiting for him, fearing for his safety. He was strong, she knew, but when you loved someone, things such as strength and skill and ability did not matter when worrying for his safety. "Do you feel all right? You were unconscious for a day and a night. I made porridge so that you could eat immediately after waking up." Tenten could not help but stroke the length of his jaw with her fingers as she spoke, heart wrenching as she noted just how thin he had become. "You have to eat at least a little; if not, I wouldn't know where to find my handsome, strong warrior if he disappeared." She tried to tease him but this time, there was no stopping the tremble in her voice. "You have become _so _thin…" Leaving a last kiss on the side of his jaw, Tenten moved away from their intertwined position, making sure not to jar his wounds. She quickly donned her slippers before going to the kitchen to heat up the porridge, discreetly wiping away the fast- flowing tears with her back to him.

Neji turned his head to follow her progress across the room and into the kitchen, noting even without his Byakugan activated that small wiping motion her hand was making. He closed his eyes in regret at the amount of hurt Tenten must surely have endured while worrying about him. Yet, he had never felt so cherished in his life, to hear her love not only in words but also in that tremor of her voice. There and then, lying on a futon in her apartment, with wounds of torture distributed around his body, Neji vowed adamantly never to let her worry so for him again. So thinking, he slowly sat up, taking inventory of his injuries, noting a dull thudding pain in his stomach area. _Must be my spleen. That outlaw nin did have some strength in his kicks afterall_. A wry frown furrowed his brow as he recalled those times in that dank cellar when he had had to call upon all his Hyuuga training to resist showing any reaction or emotion to the continuous torture the outlaw nin had subjected him to in order to get him to betray Konoha. As though such physical pain could bring him down! However, they had also resorted to psychological torture after seeing how the stoic Hyuuga had resisted all their physical torments. He had been chained to the wall with special chakra- resistant wire and closed in darkness for days on end with practically no food and drink. The hunger and dehydration had gotten to a point when Neji would fall into a state of hallucination, but instead of images of food, Tenten's face, her beautiful mahagony eyes framed in that heart- shaped face, had tortured him as no physical pain had managed to.

Weeks had spanned into months, and Neji had drifted in and out of unconsciousness. However, he had refused to give up. There was no way he, Hyuuga Neji, would die in an innocuous hole in the wall that he was currently in. And he could not die with the knowledge that Tenten was out there waiting for him. Knowing that the location of the outlaws' hideout would be almost impossible to find unless one had specific clues, Neji had planned to use one of the Hyuuga clan's hidden jutsu, that is, to imprint his chakra signature into specific tenketsus of the person he touched after performing the required hand seals. If Tsunade had sent out a rescue team to Kirigakure, then his chakra signature would be recognized if the team was in the vicinity of the person he had marked. The team would then be able to trail the outlaw nin right back to their hideout. However, it was easier said than done. Neji had to wait a month and a half before one outlaw got careless enough to get close to him in an attempt to jeer. Surprisingly, the outlaw nin had been cautious hitherto, and Neji had to give them credit in managing to capture him, a Konoha Jounin, and imprison him in a place so well- hidden. Neji had taken in the insults and malice with the usual blank expression he had kept, but gathered the little amount of energy he had had into making the hand seals and then sending an unseen air palm to the back of the outlaw nin. Satisfied that his plan had worked at last, Neji fell into deep unconsciousness.

Two full weeks would pass before the ANBU sent by Tsunade had attacked the hideout and rescued him. Most of the outlaw nin had been killed by the expert assassination squad, and Neji had been freed from the cellar he had been held in for two months. On their swift journey back to Konoha, the ANBU captain had updated Neji on how the squad had only encountered the nin Neji had marked the day before, and that it was fortunate that Neji had kept his wits about enough to come up with such a tracking technique. Neji had drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the conversation but one thought tethered him and prevented him from falling into full oblivion; he had to see Tenten as soon as possible. It was thus when the rescue team had landed gracefully in the village of Konoha, after Neji had thanked the ANBU captain, that he used a transport jutsu to reach Tenten's apartment. He had had to gather his remaining energy while leaning against the wall beside her door when the door had swung wide open revealing her, all soft hair and curves, brown eyes sparkling suspiciously in the dark. Neji had barely gotten a tenuous hold on his consciousness before she had pulled him into the darkened apartment and held him as though she would never let him go. Neji had had a half moment to think: _Such strength- _before all coherent thought had been swept away from the sheer feel of her against him, the vanilla scent of her almost giddying when he breathed her in. The last thing he remembered before the familiar swirling darkness that was coma had reclaimed him had been the absolute sense that he was home, back in her arms, back in her love.

Shaking his head to clear the remaining cobwebs of exhaustion from his mind, Neji slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen, where home was waiting.

Tenten turned away from the porridge, not entirely surprised when she saw Neji slowly make his way to the dining table and sliding onto the chair with a barely- suppressed sigh of relief. Clearly, although his energy level had been greatly diminished from the months of starvation and dehydration, Neji was not one to let injuries and physical discomfort deter him when he wanted to do something. Tenten ladled some porridge into a bowl, taking care to ensure that it was not too hot before bringing it to him. She could not help a small grin from gracing her face when she took up a spoonful of porridge and brought it to his lips. Neji looked almost affronted as his eyes followed the progress of the spoon from bowl to mouth, and he lifted his brow slightly in that expression of disbelief she had come to know so well before he gave in with a smile, and obediently opened his mouth to accept the porridge.

Neji discovered just how hungry he was after the first mouthful of Tenten's home cooked porridge. He was amused that she was feeding him but touched at the same time by such a simple act. Their free hands clasped each other's as she fed him in silence until the bowl was finished. "Looks like my cooking skills are still appreciated, ne?" Smiling, Tenten brought the bowl to the stove and ladled more porridge. This time, they shared it. Neji's lips quirked in a mischievous smile. "I must have been too hungry then." Ducking slightly from Tenten's half- hearted smack, Neji's tone quietened down to his usual baritone. "Tenten."

"Mhmm, yes Neji?" Tenten replied but continued washing the dishes, slightly concerned over the change in tone from playful to serious.

"Will you marry me?"

The bowl that they had just eaten from crashed into the sink unceremoniously as she turned, all thoughts of cleaning up dissipated as she looked into the depths of his pearl- coloured eyes, seeing all the love in the world for her and just that little hint of uncertainty shadowed beneath. Taking a deep breath, Tenten walked towards him and into his waiting arms, feeling all the promises of the years to come.

"Only if you promise me that you will eat and rest until you have fully recovered."

"Is that a yes?" Neji's voice, though still stoic, contained just a little questioning lilt.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Laughing softly, almost giddy with happiness, Tenten met his kiss halfway, both of their lips curved up into smiles as the sun rose fully over the horizon.


End file.
